Psychos and Sharingan Users
by Ancient Dreamer
Summary: This collection has pairing between Sakura and Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, or Kabuto. First up: At War With Terror.


Me: I made this as a 9/11 tribute. To all of those who died.

At War With Terror

Sakura twirled a scarlet leaf between her fingers expertly before crushing it apathetically.

She hated the fall.

She watched as the scarlet and amber leaves swirled around her legs as she walked. Sakura was an impatient woman, she knew that. And fall always seemed to slow time down, leaving people slow and lethargic, stopping to admire the simplest things: The "beauty" of fallen leaves, the "beauty" of sunset, the "beauty" of the crisp air entering your system with a sensation that was both burning and refreshing at the same time, warning that winter was near.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a park bench. She really did think fall was pretty…But how could she feel happy on the anniversary Sasuke's family died, betrayed by their own?

Yes, Sasuke had made great leaps towards trying to live his life despite the great loss, even sometimes forgetting his long-vowed revenge. But still, how many times had she stopped Sasuke from taking his gun and putting the law in his own hands? Countless.

Even more times she had shed tears for the Uchiha clan and her would-have-been family. During this season, the crisp air mixed with the taste of hatred on her tongue, the bitter anger so fierce that it sometimes brought tears to her eyes.

Sometimes questions burned on her tongues as well, begging to be answered. But Sakura never asked. Anytime she tried she could envision the pain and sorrow that would echo in her husband's eyes, the anger and hatred hidden deep but still burning through him like liquid fire.

Sakura tried understand, at least a little bit, of what it was like to be betrayed by the one she most admired, but she knew how she thought she would feel would never even be close to the real thing. To lose everyone who meant something to you, except for a few close friends and a lover…Even after five years, the pain was still fresh.

Sakura leaned her head back against the bench, closing her eyes. She rarely drug up those memories, that long-known hatred, and it tired her. It was only on this day when she forced herself to remember. And so, alone in the park, leaves falling all around her, Sakura allowed herself to cry.

"Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke didn't bother turning around, knowing only one person would call him such a thing. For once, his loud-mouthed friend seemed serious, and Sasuke was grateful.

"It's been five years now, hasn't it?"

Sasuke nodded, sighing, forcing the memories back. It wouldn't do to lose it while at the office, in front of younger officers.

"How's Sakura?"

Sasuke shook his head, his face pained.

"It's been hard on her. They were like family to her. _Are_ family. Or were."

Sasuke clenched his fists angrily.

"But me? What that bastard did…His betrayal…I'll never forgive him."

Naruto nodded. He understood his friend's need for revenge, and had offered to help him if ever there was a chance. The two would take care of the Uchiha murderer together.

He chuckled humorlessly. "It's funny, but if he hadn't done what he did, we probably wouldn't have been here today. In ANBU, I mean."

Sasuke gave his best friend a faint smile, the best he could manage. "Yes, I suppose so."

The two's comfort was ruined when their squad captain shouted for them.

Naruto got there first. "What is it, Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't even look at the blonde, strapping a gun to his vest. Finally he spoke.

"Sasuke, get your rifle. The Akatsuki are here."

Sakura wiped the tears from her face with a soft laugh. "You'd think a doctor would have more control over their emotions."

"I suppose so."

Sakura spun around, seeing the man in a black and red-clouded jacket for the first time. "Who are you?" She stammered, reaching for her purse, and the mace that Sasuke forced her to carry.

"Don't" The man warned, his voice soft, silken and dangerous. His voice sent shivers up Sakura's spine as her instincts screamed at her to run.

His eyes burned into her, promising that if she ran, a swift death would ensue. With a jolt, Sakura realized where she recognized him from. Swiftly the memories flooded her mind. Those eyes that reminded her of Sasuke, the voice that was silken like the Uchiha clan, the time that she had nursed a sick Sasuke, putting his hair back and him ripped out the ponytail, saying that it made him look like…

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke drove as fast as her could. His brother's terrorist group was back. His brother was back. Sasuke growled as he pressed hard on the gas pedal. In the park, was he? Sasuke was going to shoot his ass to hell like it belonged, even at the cost of his life.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

Sakura's body shook from fear and tears streamed down her cheeks. The screams had started a few minutes ago, the screams of people that were reliving the nightmare of five years ago and realizing what was going on. Only this time, there was no chance of escape. There were no people that were coming to save them.

The Akatsuki had gassed them. The Akatsuki had run another plane into the target and it had exploded with noxious fumes.

"How can you do this?" She cried, the undecipherable screams tearing at her heart.

Itachi just turned his cold gaze towards her. "Easily." He spoke his voice cold and uncaring.

Sakura stood, despite her badly shaking legs. She stepped in front of Itachi, and slapped him as hard as she could. His head snapped back, and slowly turned to face her again. Sakura swung again, only to have Itachi catch her wrist easily.

"I let you touch me once, you will not do it again."

With a quick motion, he turned her around, holding her to his chest. "Little brother." He called. "I know you are there. Are you going to shoot me with the woman you love in front of me?"

Sasuke cursed his luck as he lifted his eyes form the sights. It was Sakura down there. His wife, his love.

Itachi smirked. "Brother, I know she is yours. She wears our mother's ring. Will you sacrifice her for your country? For your revenge?"

Sakura looked around frightened. Where was Sasuke? She couldn't find him. The fear made her heart thud in her chest. "SASUKE!" She shouted.

Itachi glared down at her, but said nothing.

"Let me go, brother, and she will go free. Do not, and I will kill her."

Sasuke held his breath as he set his sight again.

How could he do this? How could he break through his brother's cover without harming Sakura? He was an excellent shooter, but could even he take down Itachi before he wrung Sakura's neck?

Slowly Sasuke aimed his gun precisely. He couldn't risk Itachi's continued existence.

_I'm sorry Sakura._

And he fired.


End file.
